HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANJI & WELCOME BABY VINSMOKE RORONOA!
by Prince Shark
Summary: 02.03 It's Sanji's birthday and I did a One Shot to dedicate him. I should give many thanks to my best friend who helped me to translate and refine the English Language for this story. Please enjoy! -


_"_ _Stupid Marimo… I'm pregnant. I'm giving birth to a child."  
"What?! A-Are you pregnant? And how? It can't be... " He laughed in a playful way. "Hey, you're a man..."  
"I know, but I didn't do the hysterectomy. I still have ovaries and possibilities to get pregnant were very high." Lowered his head depressedly.  
He didn't want an abortion, didn't want to abandon a creature formed within the abdomen of Sanji, but... Zoro, his policeman, hugged him so tight.  
"Hey, this is wonderful news, it left me stunned but I am really happy that we have succeeded in having a child for us on our own. I can't imagine how much desire for a child."_

It was almost the end of February.  
Sanji, the best cook of a restaurant along with Zeff, was pregnant for nine months, and there were only a few weeks to the ending. He was tired of having to face a long journey lasting nine months and couldn't wait to give birth to free himself from the pain, from the child's kicks, the mood swings and knocked off hormones. _  
_Poor Zoro had to endure all these months and beyond the limit seeing his lover in those conditions and he couldn't wait 'til to the end, so at least he could enjoy the touch of his body very soon. _  
_\- Oi, ero-cook, didn't I tell you to keep still? – He scolded the cook struggling with the stove. _  
_\- Look Marimo, try to say it again and... – He put on display the kitchen knife in front of Zoro. _  
_\- Try to calm your hormones down. - He brought both hands before Sanji as a sign of calmness. _  
_\- I am very calm. It's the child who's kicking so strongly... - Sighed tiringly. _  
_\- He's learning the martial arts. - He chuckled. _  
_\- Eh, maybe. - He snorted and then massaged his neck.  
Recently, actually, from sixth month onwards he had sleepless nights because every movement the baby did, didn't let him sleep or stay in a comfy position on the bed, forcing his inspector to sleep in the living room on an uncomfortable sofa. _  
_\- In a few hours Zeff will arrive and control you! -  
\- And who did ask you that, excuse me? -  
\- Me. Obviously. -  
\- But why? The situation is under control. When you leave I always go to rest. -  
\- But we are at the ninth month and maybe the baby is looking forward to be born, you'll never know... -  
Zoro approached to Sanji giving him a lot of kisses that made him go crazy while stroking the cook's belly.  
\- What if it all goes wrong? – The blond said concernedly.  
\- But why? -  
\- Because I am a tranny, maybe I got defective ovaries. You know, I had irregular menstruation before taking Testosterone. -  
\- We make visits, took exams, attended prenatal classes and it was fine... -  
\- I know but… -  
\- Listen to me... - He abandoned the belly and put both hands on Sanji's cheeks. – Cook, our son will be a beautiful and strong creature just like we always wanted. If he has troubles it doesn't matter, we will love him as always and we will take care of him as well. -  
Blue eyes intertwined with the green ones in a profound way.  
\- Marimo ... -  
Zoro smiled.  
\- I love you. You are the two most beautiful things in this world. -  
Both canceled the remaining space between them with a big hug and some erotic kisses.  
\- I want you ... - Zoro said eagerly, biting Sanji's lower lip.  
\- Me too, you can't imagine how much I do... -  
\- How about if I make you feel better using my hand? – He laughed.  
\- Idiot, we will wait a bit and then we can do whatever we like... – He got back to kiss him.  
And they kept kissing each other.  
They spent an hour having lunch, even though Sanji didn't eat because of endless nausea striking him and Zoro was very sympathetic to him. The policeman made arrangements with his boss, Mihawk, that for nine months he had to stay at home until 3 p.m. to keep under control his boyfriend and then go to work, until Zeff was back in the kitchen of the restaurant.  
The cook hated being kept under control by both of them, because it irritated him so much, and also because it made him look incompetent: the numerous quarrels and discussions with Zoro and Zeff were useless.  
When his adoptive father came home, both were sitting on the sofa to enjoy the episodes of Hell's Kitchen, exchanging each other opinions and views; but in this day... The blond was suffering internally for the pain in his abdomen because the child was still kicking.  
\- Oh... - He put a hand on his belly.  
Zeff rolled his eyes at him while playing around with the remote control.  
\- God, you're overdoing, eh... - He snorted.  
\- He isn't, he's just added the correct ingredients... -  
\- But I wasn't talking about the show, the child continues to kicking with such power. - He sat down hoping the child would calm down, but it was useless. - God, he's exaggerating a whole lot. -  
\- Take a walk around here. -  
The cook got up with much difficulty from the couch to have a little walk and sighed tiring, but a strong pain blocked him to get up.  
\- AHHHHHHHHHH! OUCH! - He shook so hard his belly.  
\- What's happening? - Said Zeff alarmed.  
\- The child is... Kicking... – He sank his teeth into the flesh of his lower lip.  
\- Lay down here, on the sofa! – His father helped to put the legs stretched out on the bed.  
Sanji barely breathing stroking that big belly.  
\- It never happened to me before... -  
\- Possibly they are symptoms of labor... -  
\- Even if they were, I should have already broken the water ... -  
\- I'll take you to the hospital. – Zeff helped his son to stand up.  
The blond boy tried to stand up but he did awkwardly and once he got there the most difficult task was to stand, because the pain increased gradually causing him a feeling of nausea and vertigo; Zeff laid him down immediately in the car which set off wildly straight to the hospital, in gynecology, where Chopper and Law were waiting.  
\- What happened? – Trafalgar asked.  
\- He felt a severe pain... - The overly worried father said.  
The mulatto boy exposed the belly and then put cold gel on the stomach.  
\- Don't worry, Sanji... There's me and Law. – Chopper soothed him but it was useless.  
\- What happened? It hurts a lot. -  
They proceeded with the ultrasound visit.  
\- The fetal position changed... - The deep dark-circled doctor concluded.  
\- What does it mean? - Zeff asked concernedly.  
\- It will have a natural birth. - The mulatto boy added while wiping Sanji's belly.  
\- Natural birth? – The blond boy raised his eyebrow. - So when he could be born? -  
\- In the next days, I presume... -  
\- So should I have to be hospitalized? -  
\- Right now... – Chopper said.  
\- Shit... – Tired Sanji sighed.  
\- Do I call your boyfriend? - Asked the head chef.  
\- No, leave him alone... He will be busy and it is fair that you let him finish. Maybe after I'll call him... -  
\- Now I'll arrange your room. Do you prefer natural birth or water birth? -  
\- Water? -  
\- It decreases in the pain on the labor... And before you enter into the full tub of warm water ,you will need to make harmonious movements to let the child calm down a bit, but also to prepare for the birth itself... – Law explained clearly.  
\- Now I don't have the symptoms of childbirth I will see later on, now I'm too tired to think about giving birth... – He interrupted.  
\- I think he's really pissed off... - The black-haired boy whispered.  
\- I'M HERE AND I CAN HEAR YOU! -  
\- Forget it... – Zeff sighed. – Can you keep him under control while I return to work because I have a lot to do? -  
\- Yes, there will be nurses who will keep him under surveillance every hour... -  
\- Now I really want to be hospitalized! – His normal eyes turned into the shape of heart.  
\- You pervert! – The trainee Tony put his hand on his forehead.  
\- Sanji-ya, now we take you in the room, I will give you a morphine drip so it mitigates the pain and you'll stay calm. I'll talk to the senior consultant and ask if I can stay here at night to keep you under control. - He abandoned the conversation with the three of them and then sit on the leather armchair beginning to pin the medical record as he gave a quick look to the recent visits.  
A nurse entered the office while holding in her hands a small bowl with the new infusion and a rubber elastic.  
\- Hello, Sanji-kun! Nice to see you again! – Monet smiled.  
\- Monet-Chwan, you are always fantastic! – Sanji said surrounded by hearts.  
\- As usual... – Chopper sighed.  
The cook was taken in a room on the top floor where there was specifically a raft bath if he wanted a water birth.  
The cook had a task: tell everything to Zoro.  
It was a daunting task. He took his cell phone typing his number.  
He was sitting on the bed with legs crossed, waiting that his policeman answered.  
\- Hello? - He said in a witty voice.  
\- Marimo, it's me... -  
\- Ah, the stupid cook! – Laughed.  
Sanji smiled without saying a word.  
\- Hey, what's up? Did the cat take your tongue? -  
\- No, that's... Uh... - He scratched his head. - I'm in the hospital. -  
\- HOSPITAL?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! -  
\- ZORO, calm down! I had a very strong and persistent pain, I thought they were the labor pains but actually it was the child changing position... -  
\- Just a few days from your birthday... - He sighed. - Now how do you two feel? -  
\- We're fine. - He patted his belly. – It's only that I... -  
\- Hm? - He raised his eyebrow.  
\- I'm afraid of childbirth. To feel pain... – Sanji bit his lower lip.  
\- It'll be fine, I'm here with you. What room are you in? In a few hours I'll be there. -  
\- I'm on the top floor. -  
\- All right. - He hung up without uttering the word "I love you" that Sanji liked, leaving him stream into a sea of doubts and worry.  
The blond boy just ate a little of what was for dinner, because the nausea hit him again and he just laid down under the bed sheets with a hand on the belly while trying to fall asleep.

Zoro, after parking the car, entered in the hospital, taking off his coat and undoing his tie, leaving the patients in the hall wide-open eyes while staring at him for his coolness.  
Going in the elevator with open doors, he pushed the button "6" which led him to the top floor.  
When he reached the room, he opened the door and saw his lover looking like the Sleeping Beauty.  
He smiled.  
How long has been since the last time he slept so well? Without making any noise, he took off the coat and put the tie on the chair and then went to the bathroom to relieve himself from all the excitement collected in his pants earlier.  
How long has it been since he made love with Sanji? Poor thing spent almost every day, and twice a day, to masturbate himself to settle but it wasn't enough to feel pleasure.  
He locked the door making little noise, positioned himself in front of the mirror, opened the cold water and splashed his face with both hands before looking in the mirror again. The heart pounding frantically, he had never been so excited before, and could make love and touch the body of his male dame soon.  
He sat on the toilet lid, unbuckled his belt, lowered his pants and then the briefs. His erection was painfully hard and hot, he grabbed it by holding his hand into a fist beginning to move up and down, leaving the weak moans accompanied by the capped mouth with his other hand.  
Zoro felt the pleasure escape from the sperm on his hand and the orgasm reached its climax on the spine.  
\- Oh, damn... - With a piece of toilet paper then wiped himself off, wearing his briefs again, his pants and then washing his hands.  
He left the bathroom without making any noise to wake up his lover quietly asleep, he brought with him the belongings of the cook, but also his own: he just changed behind the screen going from inspector look to a casual one, namely: gray sweat pants, white long denim shirt with rolled up sleeves that left the impression of veins on the forearms.  
He prepared everything needed for their future newborn child, as soon as he saw the white cap he began to smile: he always wanted a son. It didn't matter to him with whom and when, indeed, he couldn't wait to become dad.  
A weak voice, made Zoro's head turn to face Sanji's, now awakened.  
\- Hey. - Said the green boy coming closer to him and living him a sign of the kiss on the forehead.  
\- Hello. – The blond boy rubbed his eyes. - What time is it? -  
\- Nearly midnight. - He moved his mouth and met the cook's thus starting an erotic dance between their two tongues.  
\- Wait, cop... -  
\- Hmm? - The other guy raised his eyebrow.  
\- I love you. - He smiled to the other resting his head on the comfortable pillows.  
\- Me too. - He replied. - Now, however, you have to rest. You need to rest. -  
\- Do you promise me that once I lowered my eyelids you won't leave? -  
\- No, I'll stay here ... - He pointed at the chair. - I'll sleep there. -  
\- No, stay with me... The little one wants to hear your presence beside us. - He pulled the sleeve of Zoro's shirt.  
\- Honey, you have to sleep, you need your space... -  
\- Hm, hm! - His eyelids slowly lowered until he fell asleep again, surrounded by its darkness.  
The inspector covered his weak arms with the blanket, stroked his golden hair and then down to the cheek where his mouth left a kiss mark before he fell asleep in an awkward position.  
The next morning the glow of the sun's rays woke Sanji up. Putting effort he took his cell phone to better see the time: it was 7:30 a.m. He sighed and saw his boyfriend sleeping blissfully, then smiled but... He felt he missed something. A cigarette, perhaps? Oh God, he couldn't smoke until he didn't give birth to the child.  
\- Damn it, not now ... - He worried quietly as she stroked his belly. - Hey, if I smoke one will you forgive me later...? - He sighed and then got out of bed heading over the wardrobe, where they laid his belongings.  
He opened the closet door slowly without making a noise so as not to wake the policeman up, sleeping in the arms of Morpheus and checked between the pockets of the black leather jacket if there were any cigarettes left in the packet of Red Marlboro.  
Here they are. He shook the packet gently with his fist while the other hold the cigarette securely.  
"Can I really smoke?" He thought. "Argh! Damn! It's almost been nine months that I don't light a cigarette!" He complained.  
He took the jacket and put it on then the slippers, before making a step towards the window where it was also the balcony, opened it and went out where he put a small carcinogen stick between his lips lighting it immediately.  
He felt a great sense of relief and peace after he pulled two puffs; the child began to kick and Sanji put his hand where the kick came from.  
\- Forgive me... - He stroked his belly. - Only this and then I'll stop. I promise. -  
He tried to finish quickly as he could but his eyes caught the policeman's presence who gave him a rough stare with folded arms across his massive chest.  
\- Shit... - His eyes widened.  
\- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? STOP IT AND THROW AWAY THAT CIGARETTE! AND IMMEDIATELY GO IN! -  
\- Leave me alone, it's not what you think! - He replied.  
\- Really? And what about the cigarette? Who did give it to you? -  
Sanji didn't answer that question but just gave a revenge puff.  
\- SANJI! - He took him by the wrist.  
\- LEAVE ME ALONE! -  
\- NO! – Zoro loosened his grip to the wrist he took by dropping the still lit cigarette on the floor and then thrown away from a football shot Zoro did by dropping it into the vacuum.  
\- YOU'RE A BASTARD! - He tried to release from his grip, but failed.  
\- AND WHAT ABOUT YOU THEN? WHAT ARE YOU?! - He tightened more the grip. - POISONING OUR SON IN THIS WAY?! - Then screamed even more.  
The cook lowered his head towards the floor, he bit his lower lip and said nothing. He rose his face to make his blue eye meet with the green boy's one like in a sort of challenge.  
\- Now you go in, lie down and I call Trafalgar! – Zoro scolded him even more.  
\- PLEASE DO NOT DO IT! THIS IS THE LAST CIGARETTE, I PROMISE. - He tried to free himself from the heavy grip.  
\- Then come in and shut up! -  
Unwittingly, he pushed inward the cook that fell on the ground.  
A large amount of fear and anxiety pervaded the policeman performing this horrible act.  
\- OUCH! – He screamed in pain as he clutched his belly. - OUCH! IT HURTS! -  
Zoro picked him up and Sanji squeezed his arm leaving a mark that make it bleed.  
\- Yes, I'm a bastard! - He put it on the bed. - Hey, calm down! -  
\- FUCK! IT REALLY HURTS! -  
The alarmed inspector left the room looking for a nurse and, luckily, he found one in front of him.  
\- CALL LAW! THE COOK IS FEELING ILL! -  
\- Who would be the cook? - She asked puzzled.  
\- SANJI VINSMOKE, DAMN IT! -  
The scream pierced also in the ears of a doctor who came out of his office.  
\- What's happening? -  
\- MY BOYFRIEND FELL AND HE'S REALLY FEELING ILL! -  
\- Take me to him. -  
Both went into the room where they found the blonde laying on the side while hugging his belly.  
\- Let me hear. - She put the stethoscope and started to feel a mature fetal heartbeat. - Both are shaken. Who is your clinician? -  
\- Trafalgar Law. -  
Sanji sweated even more.  
\- Vinsmoke, now I put the Lexotan on you and you try to calm down, okay? -  
\- Is the baby fine? - The policeman asked.  
\- Yes, he... - She was interrupted.  
\- I DO NOT THINK SO! NOW I GO TO LAW! - He left the room.  
Zoro headed to Trafalgar's office where, once he opened the door, saw him with Luffy with the nosocomial sheets from the pubis down onto the bed.  
\- You also have morning sex. -  
\- Actually, I've... - He had the arm behind his head and the other to hold the book.  
\- STOP! SANJI FELL DOWN! -  
\- WHAT?! - He got out of bed, being careful not to wake his boyfriend up.  
He hastily changed himself, left a note on the desk accompanied by the key and left the office closing the door.  
\- How did it happen? – Law asked.  
\- Well, that's because... - Zoro put a hand behind his head. - I pushed him. -  
\- What? -  
\- He was out for a smoke. I didn't do it on purpose! I just wanted to bring him in! -  
\- At least someone visited him? -  
\- Yes, a doctor. She said that both are fine but they are shaken. -  
\- Just leave it to me. -  
They entered the room where they found the doctor who measured the cook's blood pressure.  
\- Doctor? - Law asked her.  
\- It's accelerated. -  
Zoro walked towards Sanji and took his hand.  
\- GO AWAY! - The anxious cook could finally scold him.  
The wrinkled-browed inspector looked at him.  
\- Alright. -  
He accepted his request and left the room, and then swung a fist against the wall in the waiting room and sat down.  
Trafalgar sighed.  
\- Doctor, can you go out? I'll take care of him. -  
\- Yes, sure. Have a good day. – Then she left.  
Law began the first visit by putting the gel on the belly and then begin the ultrasound visit.  
\- Good news. -  
\- Is he fine? - He asked concernedly.  
\- Look at him. - He moved the monitor to let the cook have a perfect view. - There it is. -  
\- My God. - He smiled slowly at the sight of the child that was sleeping blissfully with his face clinging to the placenta. - Typical of Zoro! But is really all right? -  
\- Yes, trust me. Even after the cigarette and the fall it's fine. He's a samurai . - He wiped Sanji's belly. – Did you make a decision for the childbirth?  
\- I don't know. Can I decide when the time come? – Sanji sighed.  
\- No, it's important. -  
\- Then I pick the water birth. -  
\- Okay. – Law left the monitor of ultrasonography. – Do you want Zoro-ya to come in? – He asked.  
\- As he likes. -  
\- Okay. - Law left the room and found Zoro.  
\- SO? – Zoro asked rising slowly from his chair.  
\- The baby is fine and has a feature of yours: sleeping. – Law laughed.  
\- Oh. – Zoro smiled. – But can I come in? -  
\- Sanji-ya said to do as you like. Now I have to go, bye! -  
\- Byee! – After saluting Trafalgar then he looked at the door, sighing.  
The inspector came in where he found his Cook sulking and fiddling a bit with the phone.  
\- Are you still mad at me, right? -  
\- No, I'm not. – He answered sarcastically. – But what are you saying?! We risked losing him. -  
\- It's your fault that you decided to smoke! -  
No answer.  
Head down, eyes closed, leaving a glimpse of the lines on the face, clenched the sheets between his fists, bent his upper body forward and let go with heavy and labored in irregular breaths.  
\- Hey?! What's going on?! – Put his hand on Sanji's shoulder.  
No answer. Yet.  
\- Shitty cook! Don't make me worry! -  
\- I'm not going to tell you yet... Until you apologize! – He stealing him with a bastard expression. - OUCH! -  
\- Don't make me say this again: what's wrong with you?-  
\- The... Labor pain. It hurts... OUCH! – The blonde's head sank into the pillow.  
\- Wait I'm calling Law! – Zoro stepped out the room looking for the surgeon.  
Once has he arrived, Zoro found him exchanging the erotic kiss' dance with Luffy.  
\- Not a moment for being serious, huh? – Exasperated Zoro sighed.  
\- Zoro, how are you? – Luffy give a very big smile.  
\- Captain, this isn't the right time... Law! The stupid chef has labor pains. -  
\- What? Let's go! -  
\- But will we ever have a moment of intimacy? – The rubber boy snorted.  
\- Sure you will! – His friend swordsman answered promptly.  
Both walked at a fast pace.  
\- It's impossible to have the labor, it didn't come to an end ...-  
\- He's feeling ill, I swear! - Both arrived at the Cook's room.  
\- Where's Sanji-ya? - The bed was empty and the rugs left crumpled.  
\- Damn it! Cook, where are you?! – Zoro cried out.  
\- In... The bathroom ...- The cook answered feebly.  
Both went to the bathroom and found him there.  
\- What are you doing with that knife in your hand? – Brought his hand forward.  
\- I want to cut myself... I want to give birth now. I can't stand the pain. -  
\- Those are the labor's pains. – Law explained.  
\- And can't you make them stop, can you? – The blond gasped.  
-No ... Zoro-ya ...- Whispering. – Next to the bed there is a tray of medicines, in third drawer there's a syringe containing the sedative and take it here. -  
\- Immediately. -  
After the Swordsman did what Law asked him, he gave the syringe to Law.  
\- Sanji-ya... - Lowered the cook's pants. – If you feel like pinching, it's because I'm giving you a sedative. – In a second the needle was in.  
After the injection the arms of Sanji were resting on the shoulders of the two men.  
\- It hurts... I can't walk. – The cook scoffed.  
\- Wait... - The inspector picked him up by taking him to the bed.  
\- Now I control the situation. – The surgeon started uncovering Sanji's belly to massage areas. – He is in labor. -  
\- What do you mean? – Confused Zoro asked.  
\- He is about to give birth. -  
\- Now? - Alarmed Sanji said.  
\- That could happen today or later. I'm going to call on the ward and we prepare the boat with water and another for operations. – Law started to send signals.  
\- Now you, Zoro-ya, should help your partner to make harmonious movements before he goes in the water and give birth.  
The policeman didn't answer. He put his hands on the hips, turned his head toward the ceiling.  
\- Hope it ends well. – Sighed.  
\- Everything will be alright. – Law assured him.  
Zoro helped the Cook to get out of bed, while Trafalgar talked with his medical team created on the moment. Penguin and Orca, his trusted colleagues, responsible for the VAT and delivery Manager Chopper next to the surgeon.  
\- It will be a long day! – Law added. – Zoro-ya ...- He began to put on latex gloves. – I need to verify there. - The surgeon began to slide three fingers inside the cook's intimate part. The policeman put his hands behind the head hoping that the situation was under control, while Sanji had his arms resting on the bedpost and made irregular breaths.  
\- It's almost ready to be born. – Law concluded. – Go on with the movements. – He took off the gloves and then throw them in the trash bin.  
The blonde continued to swing waiting for the pain to mitigate, Marimo helping him and following the rhythm. It was already late afternoon and the basin was now ready to be used, but the chef was still in labor.  
It was already late afternoon and the basin was now ready to be used, but the chef was still in labor.  
Chopper and Trafalgar were guarding and with the passing of time consulted medical books.  
It was almost late night and the sorrows were even more striking, so much that the Cook couldn't stand up to reach the bowl and Zoro was helping to soak in the water.  
\- Sanji-ya... Open your legs, otherwise the child won't come out. -  
\- It hurts so much. – The blond groaned tightening his hand to the cop.  
\- It's not good, if you don't open them widely we risk to lose him ...- The surgeon added rapidly.  
\- Love-cook, are you listening?! Open those damn legs! – Zoro put a hand on his drenched knee.  
\- I don't want to lose him. – The blond groaned even more.  
\- Then open these fucking legs! – Overly irritated Zoro said.  
Sanji took Zoro from the collar of his shirt.  
\- It's all your fault, you know? -  
\- Yes, I know! Now open your fucking legs! Don't make repeat myself! Jerk of a Cook! -  
The blond prevented his lover from shattering even more his eardrums, so he managed to keep spreading his legs and pushing with gritted teeth, while the Marimo clutched his hand and instructed him to push as hard as he could.  
A voluminous head managed to leave the nucleus of pander, it had a shape similar to that of Zoro, tearing some structure and causing great pain to the cook who bit his lip that started bleeding.  
\- Hey, Sanji-ya, it isn't over yet! One last thrust and it's already out! Move or he could die submerged in this water! - Despite the colossal affliction, the cook managed to make one last move by releasing the whole small child's body, Trafalgar freed him from clear water.  
\- It's a girl! – Chopper exclaimed. – Congratulations to you two, you became parents!  
\- Oh, my God! – Sanji put a hand over his mouth. – I can't believe it...-  
Zoro left Sanji's hand.  
\- Zoro-ya, do you want to cut the umbilical cord? – Law asked.  
\- Are you talking to me? -  
\- Will you do it? – He handed him a pair of scissors.  
\- What if I'm wrong? – Seized it.  
\- No, you look carefully where you have to cut. – Law pointed to part to be cut.  
The policeman performed the cut of the cord. He smiled and Sanji did the same joining in the scene, but his smile was weak.  
The formed medical team focused on the health of the child performing medical procedures to ensure it was all under control, while the Inspector was taking, with his phone, memorable photos.  
\- How are you going to call her? – Chopper asked.  
Zoro glared his eyes upon him and then to those Sanji's, who was trying to shoot with his eyes half closed.  
\- Love-cook...- He moved towards him taking his hand. – How are you going to call her? -  
\- It's a girl, right? – He asked to make sure.  
\- Yes, she has the female genitals. -  
\- Sora, like my dead mother. -  
\- Sora Roronoa Vinsmoke. Not bad. – Zoro smiled hugging him tightly.  
\- I love you. – He kissed him softly and the Cook smiled back. - Thank you for this wonderful gift. -  
\- But you guys are my wonderful gifts. I don't ask for nothing else. - Both smiled while Chopper picked her up taking to her new parents.  
\- Chopper... Give to him. -  
\- Why? – The suspicious policeman inquired. – You gave birth. It's only fair that you take her first.-  
\- No, I don't want to say it... Please, listen to my request: take care of yourself while I'm gone.  
\- Wait, where...?! – His eyes opened trying to figure out what that stupid Cook meant.  
Trafalgar Law, noting a problem at the sight of blood leaking from the pubis, came to the rescue.  
\- SANJI-YA, FOLLOW THIS FINGER! – Put it on his eye.  
Sanji failed to follow it.  
\- SANJI-YA! -  
\- Can you tell me what the fuck is going on?! – The Inspector vociferated while holding hands tightly with him.  
\- Internal bleeding! Go straight to the operating room! –  
The cook slowly left the hand of the policeman drowning his face in the water while Penguin pulled him out by putting him on the stretcher, where the surgeon climbed on him by performing cardiac massage trying to revive him as they walked down the corridor toward the operating room. Next to them there was Zoro, all worried and shaky, joining in in the scene.  
Once arrived at the operating room, Orca stopped him.  
\- You may not enter, wait here. -  
\- BUT HE IS MY BOYFRIEND! – Zoro shouted.  
\- I know, we will do everything possible to save him! Now you stay here and wait! - He entered the room and the doors closed.  
With a face mixed in despair and fear, the inspector observed, before the doors closing, the blood-soaked stretcher due to hemorrhage and his cook entering the operating room. He clenched his fists.  
\- COOK, DON'T LEAVE ME BECAUSE IF YOU LEAVE ME RIGHT HERE I WILL KILL YOU ALSO UP THERE! - He tried to release air accumulated for that scream, returned to the room where Sanji gave birth, feeling the presence of little Sora whimpering continually on a layette wrapped in a pink towel and her head covered by a cap purchased from her green-haired dad.  
\- She's hungry. Hold her while I prepare the formula milk. - He handed the baby to his friend.  
The inspector picked her up carefully and with love.  
He sat on the chair where he spent his sleepless night before the birth.  
\- Hi baby. I'm your dad. -  
Whimpers.  
\- Hey, milk will arrive soon. Your father is coming, don't worry. He is late, but he will come. - A tear trickled from his right eye, trying not to cry too.  
\- Zoro, Sanji will definitely save. We saved a lot of people from internal hemorrhage. Don't worry, he's in good hands. - He reassured him while preparing the milk.  
The inspector with an index stroked Sora's red cheek while she kept whimpering.  
\- She looks so much like the love-cook… She has curly eyebrows... She has a green sprig. Oh God. - He smiled faintly.  
\- Hey, Chopper... - He called him as he tried to learn how to breastfeed the small with mini bottles.  
\- Yup? -  
\- You can take care of Sora until I have news about the chef...? -  
\- Of course, gladly. -  
\- Thank you! You are a true friend! -  
\- Stop complimenting! I don't like compliments, you know? - He denied. - Oh, after finishing you need to give the knocking on the back to make her burp. -  
The policeman nodded. For the first time he tried and succeeded. He was happy for the result.  
\- Now I leave her to you. Take care of her, okay? – He handed Sora to him.  
\- Trust me, I'm a doctor. - He smiled holding the baby in his arms. - Now go, he is waiting for you. -  
The inspector left the room heading to the waiting room to have news and he found the doctor just coming out.  
\- Hey, my boyfriend? -  
\- They're operating him. He is in a critical situation. He lost lot of blood... -  
\- Don't tell me he's going to die... – Alarmed Zoro asked.  
\- No, no! We are using the bags of blood and Dr. Trafalgar is doing his job. -  
Zoro nodded unconvincingly.  
\- Excuse me, I'm heading back in. As soon as I have news I will tell you. - She came back in.  
The boy sat down hoping that his stupid shitty cook could make it.  
He stared at any point of the floor remembering that moment.

 _Sitting on a park bench, after the first visit, Sanji hid his face in Zoro's scented neck chuckling.  
\- I didn't know that every marimo had reproductive organs! -  
\- HEY ! - Zoro put his hand on his cheek.  
\- I'm very sorry! – Sanji laughed. – It's because I'm happy. – He kissed him softly.  
\- Me too. -_

He pick up the phone typing Zeff's number.  
In the meanwhile, in the operating room Sanji was attached to machines, such as electrocardiogram, mask for oxygen, drip everywhere and with the bags of blood type 0 attached to his arm.  
\- More gauze! – Orca ordered.  
\- Strive, because I don't see where I have to suture... – Law cursed. – I tell you what... - He stopped for a moment the action. – He we have in front of us a neo-parent dying... If you want to go home, go ahead. -  
All operators in the room looked at him carefully.  
\- Well? We can go on? - He asked impatiently.  
\- Yes Boss! - One of his colleagues replied.  
The whole team went back to work.  
For spending the time the inspector left the chair in the waiting room, walked around to calm his nerves down. He was so nervous and anxious to lose his partner. He walked with his hands in the sweat pants' pockets, his head looked down trying not to shed a tear from his one healthy eye. And with the help of that very same eye... He noticed a large black piano in an entertainment room. He came in, looking around carefully to make sure there was no one, then he moved its stool and sat down, positioning itself right in front of the piano. The rough and long hands touched the piano keys. He started to play.

 _ **I loved you in the morning  
Our kisses deep and warm,  
Your head upon the pillow  
Like a sleepy golden storm.**_

\- Hey, Marimo! The belly is growing! – The chef laughed looking in the mirror while the policeman was looking at him with the shoulder leaning on a ledge of the door of their bedroom.

 _ **Yes, many loved before us,  
I know that we are not new,**_

\- Oi! Oi! Don't try too hard because the child will become a chef, not a cop like me! - He grunted.  
\- Fine, so he won't lose his life during the attacks or in dangerous missions! -  
\- Bastard! -

 _ **In city and in forest  
They smiled like me and you,**_

\- Here it is, he kicked, do you feel it? -  
\- Hmmm... - He had his hand resting on the belly. - I can't. -  
\- Wait... There he is! Do you feel it? -  
\- Oh God! Now I can! – Zoro laughed.

 _ **But now it's come to distances  
And both of us must try,  
Your eyes are soft with sorrow,  
Hey, that's no way to say goodbye.  
I'm not looking for another  
As I wander in my time,  
Walk me to the corner  
Our steps will always rhyme,  
You know my love goes with you  
As your love stays with me,  
It's just the way it changes  
Like the shoreline and the sea,  
But let's not talk of love or chains  
And things we can't untie,  
Your eyes are soft with sorrow,  
Hey, that's no way to say goodbye.**_

Law raised his head to listen. - Someone is playing a sad song on the piano... -

 ** _I loved you in the morning  
Our kisses deep and warm,  
Your head upon the pillow  
Like a sleepy golden storm.  
Yes, many loved before us  
I know that we are not new,  
In city and in forest  
They smiled like me and you,  
But let's not talk of love or chains  
And things we can't untie,  
Your eyes are soft with sorrow,  
Hey, that's no way to say goodbye _**

The fingers stopped subduing the piano keys. Zoro craned his neck to allow the head to lift a bit upward, toward the ceiling. The right eye was red and let a tear to fall down. He bit his lower lip.  
\- Love-Cook... - His voice was weak. – Don't do bullshit, okay? - He got up and left the room, closing the door, then returned to the waiting room to wait for news about the cook.  
The operation lasted three hours and tired Zoro was waiting, making him sleep on the uncomfortable chairs.  
After removing the gloves, the apron, the mask and the cap Trafalgar came out of the room and washed his hands, then he found his tanned-skin friend sleeping in that way with drool coming out of his mouth. He put his hands in his pockets.  
\- Zoro-ya...? - He put his hands on his heels. - Huh? - He delicately called Zoro putting a hand on his shoulder.  
The inspector woke up immediately.  
\- COOK ?! -  
Law first laughed and then smiled.  
\- He's fine, he's out of danger. And he is in intensive care. -  
The robust inspector's muscles overran the tiny body of the doctor in a big hug.  
\- Thank you! You saved the most important person to me in the world... -  
The surgeon hugged him back.  
\- I did my job. - He answered.  
After two days spent in the ICU, the blond, still connected to the electrocardiogram machine and the nasal cannula, struggled to open his eye lids. He patted a couple of times before opening them completely. He lifted his upper body forward, but a sharp pain stopped him returning to the former position.  
\- Ouch. - He put his hand on the healed wound, covered with a white rectangular patch.  
\- You shouldn't push yourself, little eggplant! -  
He lifted his head and saw his dad Zeff holding little Sora in his arms, while he moved his head everywhere. The room where he was hospitalized was decorated with blue and pink balloons, with the writing "Congratulations!" and "Happy Birthday!".  
\- Geez! - He grunted. - That damn Marimo? - He scratched his head.  
\- At work. He said he'll be here in the afternoon. – Zeff kept cuddling her niece. - Congratulations, little eggplant! It looks like a bang. And best wishes! -  
The cook settled in the bed until he found a comfortable position.  
He stretched his arms toward them.  
\- Thank you, decrepit old man. Can I hold her? She's my daughter. -  
\- Sure, it's all yours! - He handed it to him by teaching him how to take care better of the baby.  
\- Oh... – Sanji bit his lower lip. - She's perfect. -  
The little Vinsmoke was rubbing her eyes only to see her dad. Obviously the sight of infants wasn't fully developed, but she could be able to see it. Yawn.  
\- Oh, one of the characteristics of my boyfriend! – He laughed. - Thank you. You made us important! - He rubbed his cheek against hers. - I love you. And Zoro. -  
Zeff looked at him smiling.  
There was a knock at the door and it interrupted the quiet and peaceful atmosphere.  
\- Hm? Come in – The blond raised his eyebrow.  
A bouquet of roses appeared... And Zoro too.  
The cook had to laugh.  
\- Marimo. - He nibbled his lower lip.  
\- Can I come in? -  
\- What the fuck do you ask it? Of course, you can! -  
He walked over and put the roses in a vase filled with fresh water. The inspector's mouth approached that of the cook giving a spectacular dance tongues. Zeff left them alone.  
\- Happy birthday, love-cook. And best wishes to the two of us. -  
\- So did you make the decorations ? -  
\- Sort of I did. -  
\- Huh? - The blonde raised his eyebrow suspiciously, still holding the baby in his arms.  
\- Let's say that Luffy and his companions helped out. -  
\- Oh! - He began to kiss him. - How cute is my Marimo! -  
A second later he felt embarrassed now.  
\- Stop it, stupid cook! - He kissed Sanji back.  
Little Sora cried as a sign of disappointment.  
\- Oh, oh we have a young jealous lady here! – Zoro laughed and then picked her up. - Hello baby, you see? Your dad is here and we are fully booked. - He smiled.  
\- In two weeks doctors will dismiss me and the baby will be dismissed either today or tomorrow. -  
\- So I should take care of her until you return. -  
\- Exactly. – Sanji concluded.  
Meanwhile, a noise disturbed their harmonious and romantic tranquility, as Luffy and his crew, but also Patty and Meat, the cooks aid Sanji and Zeff, entered the room .  
\- GREETINGS AND CONGRATULATIOOOOOOOOOOOOONS! -  
They made a lot of noise that interrupted the quiet hospital.  
\- GUYS, SHUT UP! WE ARE IN A HOSPITAL! - The cook raised his voice.  
Zeff entered and closed door from that noisy bunch.  
\- My son is hospitalized, he had a difficult birth and was operated. Can we try to be a little more friendly and polite? – Zeff scolded them.  
\- Sorry, Zeff! - Everyone was terribly sorry and knelt to him.  
Sanji was happy to see his friends coming to visit him, but, above all, he was pleased to have created a family with a person by his side that he loved.  
Sora Vinsmoke Roronoa was dismissed the following day. 14 and a half days later were the most agonizing for the inspector – swordsman, because he didn't know how to handle the baby crying, changing diapers was a mission impossible as well, he didn't know what was hot and cold milk and vice versa in baby bottles, he couldn't put her to sleep except when the little girl fell asleep easily when resting on her Marimo father's massive chest while he slept on the couch.  
When Sanji was dismissed Zoro brought the child to Nami, because by profession she was an elementary school teacher and she could handle children very well, spending time with his dismissed boyfriend.  
\- Now we recover our lost time... – Zoro said while helping Sanji to remove the jacket.  
\- Hmm... What do you mean? -  
\- Making sex, maybe? - He began to kiss his neck.  
\- Now? – Sanji laughed. – After removing the steps? -  
\- And what's the problem? - He interrupted. - I think it will alright.  
\- Not at all. - Sanji replied. - As long as we do it slowly and don't make me get pregnant again. -  
\- Maybe Sora will have another brother or sister, what do you think? - He crossed his fingers behind the lower back.  
\- ENOUGH! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?! -  
\- How beautiful you are when you get pissed! – Zoro laughed.  
The two spent the evening to bask in their effusions between caresses, kisses, cuddles, pacifiers and reverence between their two bodies.


End file.
